


You Can't Have Just One

by harmony_bites



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-21
Updated: 2006-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmony_bites/pseuds/harmony_bites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Argosy for the Winter 2006 Drabble Meme. Prompt: Jossverse, Spike/Buffy, Popcorn</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Have Just One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Argosy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argosy/gifts).



> Disclaimer: (c) 2006 Rabble Rouser/Harmony_bites. All rights reserved. This work may not be archived, reproduced, or distributed in any format without prior written permission from the author. This is an amateur nonprofit work, and is not intended to infringe on copyrights held by Paramount or any other lawful holder.
> 
> Thanks to Djinn for her beta. Written for Argosy for the Winter 2006 Drabble Meme. Prompt: Jossverse, Spike/Buffy, Popcorn

Spike walked Buffy home. Even in Doublemeat uniform, she looked good enough to eat. She tossed popcorn into her mouth, throwing each kernel higher and higher into the air.

He grinned at her. “Oh, good move, Slayer, you killed it.” With a dart of his tongue, he intercepted a kernel from her.

“Hey, did I invite you to share?” She glared.

All to the good. She’s even better after being wound up a bit.

When he tried again, she surprised him by following the prize down, darting her own tongue into his mouth. “Hmmm, buttery goodness, melts into your mouth.”


End file.
